


The way you hold me, Omi (Omi, Omi)

by ohmymai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, i just wanted to write clingy omi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmymai/pseuds/ohmymai
Summary: Atsumu thinks that he is always the clingy one in a relationship and in the past this has been proved true.That is until he started dating Kiyoomi.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 290
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics





	The way you hold me, Omi (Omi, Omi)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first time I post something in english so i apologize for the mistakes i'll make in this.
> 
> Lowkey inspired by Justin Bieber's "Holy" just because i was driving and that came in the radio an i just heared "Omi, Omi, Omi" and i just screamed, i also kinda hc that once Kiyoomi is comfortable his partner he becomes very clingy just because i think that's very cute
> 
> I actually had another scene in my mind for this but writing it didn't fit this so idk if that scene would see the light someday but i really like this even tho it was not the original i planned so please enjoy!

Atsumu thinks that he is always the clingy one in a relationship and in the past this has been proved true.

That is until he started dating Kiyoomi.

His approach was slow, awfully fucking slow for Atsumu, but he knew Kiyoomi was worth it, his heart racing every time he saw him and the way he would immediately smile at the sight of his pretty curls, Sakusa's frowns were now easy to read and Atsumu knew when to act like a jerk to piss him off and when it was better to leave him alone or just sit by his side in silence and it was amazing!

The next step was difficult because it was the physical step. He initiated it by closeness, he would sit just slightly closer to Sakusa every day until he told him to stop, but the next days after he complied with the appropriate distance for Kiyoomi he could tell that now it wasn't him who was sitting close, it was Kiyoomi moving closer to him.

He stopped sitting next to Hinata at bus rides and started asking Kiyoomi to be the one next to him, even when they all knew that the man preferred to be left alone, especially after an exhausting match, it actually took some time before Kiyoomi actually watched him closely walking into the bus and giving just the tiniest nod, that would probably be the cause of one of the brightest smiles in his life. So it became a thing, they wouldn't talk, sometimes he would actually fell asleep by the serenity and peace that Kiyoomi radiated, his heart was happy with it even if it craved for more, but waking up and watching Sakusa rapidly looking away and admiring the little blush that covered his ears was amazing.

Kiyoomi's behavior towards him also changed, which gave him the tiniest bit of hope about them, the spiker would actually compliment him after a nice set for him, their teasing had become less aggressive and they would actually eat together during practice breaks, sometimes they would do small talk and sometimes they both enjoyed the silence. He wouldn't dare to say that Kiyoomi opened to him then, but he did leave a lot of room for him to approach further, in the way he was always staring at him, walking by his side -always being the last ones walking since Sakusa actually wanted to be far from the crowd, but not him, NOT HIM-, leaving his hand at his side too close to his own one, and Atsumu was not a coward so he tried another thing that wouldn't overwhelm Kiyoomi, and that's how their pinkies started to get linked together every time they were sitting close, let it be at practice, during team dinners under the table, at bus rides for and from games. And that somehow escalated to holding hands-tough he wasn't sure who initiated it- and Atsumu was already in heaven, walking with Kiyoomi in his hand made him stand all proud and smiley even if it happened just for short periods when the team's eyes weren't around in the short walk to their cars or just from the dressing room to the court and maybe that was the last straw that made Kiyoomi actually snap because all their feelings where exposed at each other between a heated conversation after Atsumu actually dared to kiss one of Kiyoomi's cheeks after their usual in-hand trip to their cars after a long day of practice.

Kisses came naturally to them after that, apparently, all Kiyoomi needed to actually give him that was to call him his boyfriend because even when he was not a fan of PDA, Kiyoomi was totally a fan of-as Atsumu liked to call it- extremely-cute-in-his-apartment display of affection. And maybe having sex was the last thing that Sakusa needed to let down all of the walls he had built around himself because he actually now lived in his apartment and it was all because Sakusa kept convincing him to go after practice, and he was pleasantly surprised at finding out that Kiyoomi enjoyed-preferred- being the little spoon, or that he would always come behind him and hug Atsumu when he was cooking them breakfast, or how he would snuggle close to him while watching TV and Atsumu was totally loving every second of it and maybe he was not being clear about his feelings.

"Don't you really think it's too much?" Kiyoomi asked against his neck, his voice was barely audible over the music that they had as background noise. They were just chilling in Kiyoomi's -their- bed, scrolling through their phones and, of course, Atsumu was in Kiyoomi's lap and did not expect to be interrogated like that.

"What?"

"You know...me."

"Omi, I swear to fucking god—" he chokes on his breath when his boyfriend tightens his grip around his waist and buries his face in the crook of his neck, and he knows him well enough to be certain that there's a pretty blush on his cheeks and he's conscious about it enough to hide it.

"Just let me talk, would you?" he groans and Atsumu sighs, there's a million things he wants to argue with him because Kiyoomi is everything he wanted, wants, and ever will want but he'll have to actually listen before making clear that so he puts his phone down and his hand travel to Kiyoomi's hair to rub soothing circles against his scalp to encourage him talking.

"I know it was hard for this...for us to...became this. We both put a lot of effort to be here—"

"Tell me that, I was pining for months trynna get ya to warm up to me" Sakusa squeezes him again as a warning and Atsumu let out a quiet huff.

"I hate that mouth of yours sometimes, you know?" he says even when Atsumu can feel the press of his lips against his clothed shoulder. "I just know that I don't seem like the type of being...of doing this" he punctuates with a gentle squeeze this time, taking a pause to relish on the feeling of calloused fingers pressing against his scalp allowing him to relax, and even if that single touch assures him that Atsumu likes being touch like this he can't help but continue expressing his doubts, and maybe it's for the better if he can just get it out of his chest and continue on loving Atsumu without worries. "So...I would understand if it's not the thing you envisioned having with me."

"Kiyoomi." and he can hear a mutter that he takes as permission as to finally speak his mind so he de-attaches himself from his boyfriend's limbs and turns around so he's sitting on his lap again but now he can see the surprised beautiful face of his boyfriend in front of him that he doesn't doubt to kiss, to the moles on his forehead to the cheeks that are now blossoming in color to his gorgeous jawline until he reaches his lips, but don't kiss them just yet, admiring the way Sakusa's eyes sparkle with affection so he smiles while cupping his face in his hands.

"Kiyoomi" he repeats trying to infuse all his love in just the mention of his name, he presses their foreheads together and closes his eyes. "Imma get really sappy here so ya better prepare yerself."

"Atsumu" he whispers like it's the only thing he ever wanted even when he knows how much Sakusa actually cringes every time he tries to be romantic. Kiyoomi leans and actually kisses him, it's gentle but the way their lips move against each other is a reminder of how familiar both are with this, on being wrapped around each other, in knowing the taste of their lips, the touch of their tongues and the hands wrapped around Atsumu's waist, his own on Kiyoomi's shoulders. Atsumu chuckles and kisses the top of his nose before continuing a little breathless.

"I surely didn't expect ya to be so..." and Kiyoomi is expecting it, he only once let himself be this comfortable with anyone in a relationship before, and that one ended because of that, because of him and his clingy-ness. He just likes routines and if his lover is part of his life they became a part of his routine and he needs them to be there, to be secure, to feel safe and loved. He understands if sometimes it's too much but he can't do anything about it, so he expects Atsumu to just say so, to ask him to tone it down or maybe to express his disgust about his constant necessity of touch. "sweet" Atsumu finishes, and that takes him with his guard down and it probably shows in his face because the blonde starts giggling.

"I always was the one being clingy in my past relationships, y'know? I want hugs, kisses, caresses, compliments, I'm basically an attention-whore, okay?" Kiyoomi's not actually pleased by his words but his lips stretch up just the tiniest bit into a playful smile that Atsumu loves. "And knowing that ya actually want to give me those, Omi Omi ya have me heels over head and ya don't even notice." Atsumu readjusts himself until his face is pressed against Kiyoomi's chest and he can hear his heartbeat, feel it under his fingertips as he traces patterns over his shirt, he looks up just when Kiyoomi's placing a single kiss in his bleached locks. "I feel like I was born to live on yer arms. This is exactly where I want to be the rest of my life, Omi"

A hand tangled up in his hair and presses him harder against his chest, the other squeezes his waist and Kiyoomi sighs, relief washing over him as the feel of Atsumu on top of him settles in, Atsumu the annoying prick who's always bringing him to his limits at practice, Atsumu who let him be comfortable around him before even making a move, Atsumu who always respects his ridiculously extreme boundaries, Atsumu who started to melt down his heart until he realized that he had already made a home in there, Atsumu who patiently stood by his side until he realized his feelings, Atsumu who enjoys all the forms of love his touch-starved self is very much pleased to give. His chest feels like it's gonna explode and he doesn't mind it because it's just filled with Atsumu and he doesn't mind at all.

"You're so fucking cheesy" he replies but he can't suppress a laugh, relieved, feeling overwhelmed with joy and love.

"Ya love me, Omi"

"I sure do" 

**Author's Note:**

> So i've been on Sakuatsu brainrot like all these past months and this couple just brings me so much joy so i hope you like fluff and cute Omi here 
> 
> I'll cherish forever your comments and kudos so thank you very much! 
> 
> Come say hi on [tw](https://twitter.com/imjustreallysa2)!
> 
> Take care, use your masks and drink water <3


End file.
